El Muro Que Hemos Creado
by nahiaa19
Summary: Todo el mundo parecía feliz unos años después de la 4ta Guerra Ninja, Naruto se había casad, Sakura vivía con Sasuke,... Ambos parecían felices, pero no lo eran. Un muro inquebrantable se había levantado entre ellos y a pesar de amarse, no sabían si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos... ¿Lograran Naruto y Sakura transmitir sus sentimientos al otro?¿Lograrán romper el muro?


**El Muro que Hemos Construido**

Todo se veía tranquilo en la actual villa oculta de la Hoja, también conocida como Konoha, donde se podía apreciar que los edificios volvían lucir como antes de la 4ta Guerra Ninja. La ciudad había prosperado tras dicha guerra acontecida hace tiempo y la gente se veía feliz por las calles.

Tras la guerra se había nombrado un Sexto Hokage, el famoso ninja copia Kakashi Hatake y este, al de un tiempo cedió su sitio al verdadero héroe de la guerra quien cumplió su sueño de ser Hokage siendo nombrado el Séptimo Hokage. Ese héroe no era ni más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki, portador del Kyubi y el mayor héroe que haya pisado el mundo ninja.

Todo el mundo suponía que Naruto era feliz tras la dura infancia que tuvo, pues había cumplido su sueño y se había casado hace poco con una hermosa muchacha, la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga. Pero aunque el rubio pareciese de los más feliz había un extraño sentimiento de vacío en su pecho que no se había aliviado a pesar de todo.

Naruto contemplaba desde lo más alto de la torre Hokage toda la ciudad. El muro con las caras de todos los Hokages incluido él, las casas de todos los aldeanos, los campos de entrenamiento,... Pero Naruto no se fijaba en ninguna de esas cosas. El séptimo Hokage observaba una casa en concreto, más precisamente la de sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Sus dos mejores amigos? Sí, sus dos mejores amigos Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno que habían decido vivir juntos en una de las casas de la villa Uchiha.

Naruto observaba dicha casa con tristeza sin saber por qué. Bueno, si lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo porque ello implicaría que todos sus intentos de pasar página se irían al traste junto con el futuro que se había formado con Hinata. No podía lastimarla con fantasmas del pasado que había jurado no volver a pensar en ellos. Pero estos volvían todos los días; al despertar trayéndole un suave aroma a cerezos a sus fosas nasales; a veces, mientras veía a su ahora esposa a sus hermosos ojos perlados se imaginaba unos ojos jades que reconocería en cualquier lugar,... Naruto no podía huir de su pasado y no quería reconocerlo.

Cuando se había enterado de que Sasuke y Sakura-chan iban a vivir juntos afianzando su relación, Naruto había gritado de alegría y los había felicitado mientras por dentro, algo en él se rompía aun más. El rubio sabía que nunca habría podido estar con Sakura-chan pues ella siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo. Así que mientras su corazón se hacía trizas, él era feliz de que su Sakura-chan fuese feliz y trató de seguir hacía delante.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a la dulce Hinata quien tartamudeaba cada vez que estaba en su presencia. Ella era adorable, con su largo pelo negro y azulado y sus hermosos ojos perla. Su presencia lo relajaba hasta puntos en los que su mente llegaba a olvidar la mirada de su compañera de equipo. Hinata era la amabilidad en persona y Naruto decidió darle una oportunidad dándose a si miso una oportunidad de pasar página.

Así el tiempo pasó y cada uno siguió con sus vidas hasta que Naruto decidió proponerle matrimonio a la Hyuga para tratar de espantar definitivamente su pasado y con él, el recuerdo de su Sakura-chan. Todo fue alegría y buen humor durante los primeros días, pero con el pasar de dichos días Naruto se había dado cuenta que el haberse casado con Hinata no implicaba la exterminación de su pasado y llegó a la conclusión de que había cometido el peor error de su vida pues había arrastrado a alguien más a su propio mundo de sombras y alguien tan dulce y tierno como Hinata no merecía eso.

Naruto sabía que Hinata lo amaba y también sabía que si le decía que su matrimonio había sido un error le partiría el corazón. Además, no valía la pena romper su matrimonio con la Hyuga pues este matrimonio le aportaba cierta calma que en cierto modo disfrutaba y lo más importante de todo, nunca obtendría el corazón de su amada quien solamente lo consideraba un amigo.

Todas las noches al acostarse Naruto pensaba en su mejor amiga con amargura pues se suponía que él no tenía que pensar en ella sino en su esposa. Pero no podía, siempre se imaginaba acariciar esos singulares mechones rosas y mirar intensamente a esa mirada color jade; se imaginaba vivir con ella y vivir todos sus cambios bruscos de humor; se imaginaba que ella lo miraba con la misma intensidad que él a ella; siempre se imaginaba... Todo de ella.

Pero la verdad para Naruto era que Sakura-chan nunca se fijaría en él, ella solo tenía ojos para el Uchiha. Ella era feliz puesto que por fin el hombre de sus sueños se había fijado en ella y Naruto, no iba a interponerse en su felicidad. El rubio se dispuso a contemplar la casa de sus amigos mientras seguía divagando en su vacío interior pensando que jamás sería llenado.

Pero no solo era Naruto quien estaba pensando en un vacío sin llenar. Sakura Haruno no podía parar de recordar viejos tiempos mientras estaba recostada en su habitación compartida con Sasuke. Viejos tiempos en los que ella era una ninja destacable y no la triste ama de casa que ahora era en la casa Uchiha. ¿Lo peor? El Uchiha dueño de la casa casi nunca estaba y seguía en su viaje por el mundo.

La pelirosada se había aferrado al amor que sentía por Sasuke y había construido alrededor de dicho sentimiento su vida sin saber lo perjudicial que sería para ella. Se aferró a un sentimiento que tiempo después descubriría que no sentía realmente y que tampoco dicho sentimiento al que se había aferrado existía en el Uchiha.

Sakura había desplazado su vida para estar con Sasuke: había renunciado a ser una ninja médico, había renunciado a la mayor parte de su libertad, a sus padres... Es decir, toda su antigua vida para convertirse en la ama de casa de un hombre que se suponía que la amaba.

En un principio Sakura había pensado que todo sería emocionante, electrizante y fantástico. Se convenció que aquella mirada como el carbón del Uchiha todavía seguía enviándole impulsos eléctricos por su columna vertebral; que la sonrisa, si se la podría llamar sonrisa, la conduciría por caminos misteriosos que nadie antes había experimentado... Pero todo fue del revés. Los ojos de Sasuke solo le producían quedarse mirando sin saber que esperar y su sonrisa, directamente no aparecía.

Sakura quien había amado al Uchiha recién se daba cuenta que no lo amaba. Y lo que es peor, había perdido su antigua vida como ninja junto con el hombre que realmente amaba y ella no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando lo vio un par de días después de haberse mudado con Sasuke caminar de la mano de la tímida Hinata, algo en su interior se rompió y no supo por qué. Cuando los encaró y descubrió que estaban saliendo, trató de disimular ese vacío que sentía con una sonrisa y felicidad que realmente no sentía y les deseó que durasen. Tal vez fue su imaginación pero en aquel momento Naruto compuso la sonrisa más extraña de su vida.

Tiempo después descubrió que dicho vacío solamente significaba que ella realmente no amaba a Sasuke sino a su rubio amigo, Naruto. Pero lo descubrió demasiado tarde, tan tarde que Naruto y Hinata se habían casado. El rubio había rehecho su vida sin ella y Sakura lo aceptaba, pues era su culpa por confundir amor con una ilusión del pasado.

Ahora todos los días que veía a Sasuke sustituía en su imaginación esa negra mirada aburrida por los brillantes ojos de Naruto; esa sonrisa Uchiha que apenas existía por la radiante del Uzumaki... En esos momentos, Sakura realmente quería sentir algo por el Uchiha, pues no le quedaba más remedio ya que Naruto no la quería como antaño y además, ya estaba atada a Sasuke. Pero cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que con el Uchiha no podría sentir algo aparte de soledad.

Sakura observó su habitación durante un rato y se imaginó tener a Naruto a su lado reconfortándola con su presencia y animándola a retomar su anterior vida de ninja mientras la miraba con cariño con aquellos vivos y expresivos ojos azules. Todo parecía perfecto en la imaginación de Sakura, pero una parte de su mente le recordaba _"Eso es todo una ilusión; como tu relación con Sasuke." _y ahí, era cuando volvía su realidad en aquella casa.

Con ánimo de dejar de pensar en en esas cosas, Sakura decidió levantarse de la cama e ir hacía el salón puesto que había quedado hecho un desastre después de uno de enfados y aparte, el salón, ofrecía una magnifica vista a la Torre Hokage. La pelirosada empezó a recoger el salón con desgana y tristeza mientras de cuando en cuando deslizaba su vista hacia la Torre Hokage.

El Septimo Hokage dio un suspiro de derrota y se dispuso a entrar en su oficina cuando su aguda vista entrenada durante años para detectar otros ninjas detectó un movimiento en la casa de sus amigos. Allí estaba ella, caminando por el amplió salón el cual poseía un gran ventanal por el cual se podían observar todos los movimientos que Sakura Haruno hacía. Al parecer, la pelirosada estaba recogiendo el salón tras un gran desastre, pero lo que llamó la atención al Uzumaki fueron los tristes y desganados movimientos que hacía su mejor amiga.

Naruto se debatió entre abandonar la su puesto durante un rato o limitarse a observar desde lejos como su Sakura-chan sufría. Definitivamente un héroe como él, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Así que de un fuerte impulso vigilando que nadie detectase su presencia salto de tejado en tejado hasta la casa de la villa Uchiha donde estaba la mujer de ojos jade.

Sakura, mientras recogía el salón no se había percatado de la sombra que se había saltado de tejado en tejado a una velocidad impresionante. La falta de uso de sus sentidos ninja estaba empezando a mermar dicho tipo de capacidades de la Haruno. De repente, unos golpes en el amplio cristal del salón sobresaltaron a la pelirosada quien se giró inmediatamente para observar que había producido esos golpes. Para alegría y tristeza de la Haruno, la sombra no pertenecía ni más ni menos que al Septimo Hokage y su amor recién descubierto, Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio, le pidió con la mirada permiso para entrar y Sakura, sorprendida, asintió. Con paso firme, Naruto entró en el lugar y observó el desastre que había en el salón de la casa. Sakura, pudo apreciar el perfil de Naruto mientras este observaba el salón, y lo que vio no le disgustó en absoluto, es más, la hizo sonrojarse un poco. El Uzumaki había crecido hasta convertirse en un apuesto hombre. La Haruno sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esas ideas y también, pensando _"Naruto está con Hinata y tu, con Sasuke-kun. No puedes hacerles esto ahora."_

Naruto también observaba a Sakura de reojo y este pensó para si mismo, que el paso del tiempo había dejado a la Haruno con un cuerpo más perfecto que el de su esposa. Aunque bueno, siempre pensó que la pelirosada era la mejor en todos los aspectos así que no contaba. El Uzumaki decidió por fin encarar a Sakura, exclamandole con una de sus brillantes sonrisas:

-Tienes el salón hecho un desastre, Sakura-chan. ¡Ni que yo viviese aquí!

Sakura se sintió un tanto avergonzada, tanto por el salón, como por aquella forma cariñosa que tenía el Uzumaki de llamarla _"Sakura-chan."_. Mas la Haruno, no expresó esto sino que puso una mueca de enfado y le espetó al rubio:

-¿Has venido desde tu trabajo para comunicarme que mi salón esta desordenado?

Naruto se asustó y se apresuró a contestar gesticulando con las manos:

-¡No, no, no! Es que pensé... -Naruto pensaba por dentro _"Piensa, Naruto, piensa una buena excusa... ¡Perfecto! El pedido de un ninja medico por parte de Gaara."_- … Que tu serías la ideal para una misión que tengo para encomendar.

-Naruto, yo ya no soy una kunoichi... -Murmuró Sakura con algo de tristeza.

-Ya lo sé, Sakura-chan. ¡Pero no tenemos ninja médicos en la aldea! Todos están de misión y había pensado... que quizá, tal vez, quisieras servir una vez más a Konoha. -Habló Naruto y luego añadió en un murmullo: -También hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Sakura-chan...

El rostro de Sakura se ablandó al escuchar eso y le contestó:

- Iré a la Villa Oculta de la Arena en nombre de Konoha, pero solo por esta vez; a Sasuke-kun no le agradará que no haga mis obligaciones para con la casa. -Lo último, Sakurra lo comentó amargamente.

Naruto la contempló con el ceño fruncido pensando en que estaba mal con su mejor amigo para obligar a Sakura-chan a quedarse en casa haciendo las labores de un ama de casa. De repente, el rostro del rubio se volvió un tanto tenso y le preguntó a la Haruno:

-¿Te obligó a dejar de ser una Kunoichi? Porque de ser así, podría hablar con él y convencerlo de que tienes que salir y hacer lo que más quieras, porque supongo que te gustaba ser ninja, no? -Acabó de hablar.

Sakura simplemente asintió y le preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Serias capaz de enfrentar a Sasuke-kun por mi "libertad"?

Naruto la miró fijamente y le contestó:

-Sería capaz de eso y más, Sakura-chan. Aparte, si te conviertes de nuevo en ninja podré verte más seguido y preguntarte que tal el día. -Finalizó con una sonrisa el Uzumaki y Sakura, lo sonrió de vuelta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato mientras pensaban en sus cosas respectivamente. Sakura, por educación, le ofreció a Naruto un té y este, aceptó. Cuando la Haruno se fue a preparar dicho té, el rubio pensó en que todavía no le había preguntado a Sakura-chan que le pasaba antes de que él llegase. Así que, en cuanto volviese se lo preguntaría.

Mientras, Sakura, en la cocina no podía parar de mirar de reojo al salón donde el Uzumaki se veía bastante pensativo. La Haruno se sentía bastante agradecida con el rubio, pues este le acababa de dar la oportunidad de volver a recuperar su antigua vida. Solo faltaba que todo fuese como antes, excepto que ella ya supiera que lo que sentía por el Uchiha era deseo y por Naruto amor. Solo cambiaría eso.

La tetera sonó distrayendola de sus pensamientos y fue a servirle el té al Septimo Hokage. Ambos se contemplaron durante un rato mientras bebían el té, hasta que el Uzumaki apartó la taza y se quedó mirando a la pelirosada con decisión y seriedad. Sakura lo miró interesada y curiosa de que le diría.

-Sakura-chan, yo no había venido solo a preguntarte lo de la misión en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, yo había venido a preguntarte que te pasaba antes de que yo viniera hasta aquí. Cuando me había fijado en esta casa se te veía bastante triste y decidí hacerte una visita sorpresa. -Comentó el rubio seriamente. Sakura lo veía sorprendida de que se hubiese fijado en ella con todo el trabajo que debía de tener el rubio en su oficina. Luego Naruto añadió: -Así que, Sakura-chan, ¿Podrías decirme por qué estabas tan triste?

Sakura lo miró sorprendida sin saber que responder porque si le contaba lo que le pasaba, le revelaría que ella lo amaba y eso causaría incomodidad entre los dos. Así que decidió contar parcialmente la verdad:

-Veras, es que Sasuke-kun apenas pasa por casa y me siento muy sola. Luego también me dice que me tengo que ocupar de la casa y no salir demasiado a la calle.

Naruto frunció el ceño. La Haruno no debería experimentar dicho tipo de soledad y al parecer, el Uchiha le hacía sentir soledad en todos los poros de su piel. Y eso a Naruto no le hacía la más mínima gracia. El amaba a la pelirosada y ahora apenas la veía porque su mejor amigo la había dicho que no saliese de casa. No podía permitirlo, pero en cambio le preguntó a Sakura:

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo va vuestra relación?

Sakura se apresuró a contestar:

-¡Bien, bien! Solamente que un poco fría, pero no está mal. Ojala todo fuese como antes para tener así la ilusión que antes tenía por Sasuke-kun.

Naruto alzó las cejas y preguntó:

-¿Ya no es así?

-No lo sé, Naruto. Antes todo era más sencillo sin él cerca y aparte, pasaba más tiempo contigo del que paso ahora. Ojala pudiese volver atrás sobre mis pasos y haberte escogido a ti. -Finalizó Sakura con una mueca.

El Uzumaki observaba a la pelirosada con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par y pensando _"Mi imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada... No puede ser que Sakura-chan decida elegirme por sobre Sasuke."_La Haruno observaba todos los gestos de sorpresa que hacía el rubio con un poco de risa y expectación. Cuando Naruto pudo hablar, preguntó:

-¿Me estas diciendo que ahora, de haber podido, me elegirías a mi?

Sakura asintió avergonzada y triste pensando que el Uzumaki no la quería de vuelta en su vida. Pero la realidad era distinta, Naruto sentía oleadas de felicidad recorrer sus venas con cada latido de su corazón y en un impulso le dijo:

-Yo tambíen te habría elegido a ti de haber podido. -Se confesó el rubio.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y con una enorme felicidad, pero la dura realidad golpeó sobre ellos como una enorme losa de piedra y ambas expresiones de felicidad se desvanecieron. Aun así, se dieron las palabras que ambos querían escuchar.

-Te amo...

Y se quedaron latiendo en el ambiente durante un minuto entero mientras ambos saboreaban el significado de estas palabras. Luego Sakura empezó a decir:

-...pero están Sasuke y...

-...Hinata. Ya hemos empezado una vida con ellos y...

-...no la podemos dejar...

-...Hemos creado un muro entre los dos y ahora no podemos romperlo. -Finalizaron los dos a la vez. Se miraron tristemente durante un rato y finalmente se abrazaron, con fuerza como si eso fuese una terrible despedida en la que uno no iba a volver. Y se dieron el efímero placer de probar los labios del otro durante un breve instante que para ellos duró años.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron intensamente durante unos cuantos segundos más. En ese tiempo decidieron que vivirían sin pasar página sabiendo que se amaban mutuamente, pero que continuarían sus respectivas vidas independientemente del otro. Puesto que, ellos mismos habían creado un muro impenetrable, llamado Sasuke y Hinata, que los separaría por siempre. Sakura se animó a hablar finalmente y le dijo a Naruto:

-Naruto, cuenta conmigo para más misiones ninjas, trataré de convencer a Sasuke-kun de que me deje ser más que una ama de casa. Y por favor, visitame alguna que otra vez, me voy a morir si tengo que estar viendo todos los días la misma pared durante una tarde entera. -Le acabó pidiendo la Haruno como diciéndole que necesitaría de su presencia de cuando en cuando.

Naruto alzó su puño con un gesto de afirmación y le contestó a la pelirosada:

-¡Tenlo por seguro, Sakura-chan! Y si necesitas ayuda con el teme o cualquier otra cosa, grita mi nombre y acudiré de inmediato. -Prometió el Uzumaki.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego, el rubio rompió el silencio rascandose la cabeza un tanto avergonzado:

-Sakura-chan, tengo que irme. La oficina me llama después de haberla abandonado precipitadamente para tratar de animarte. -Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano y cuando estaba preparado para irse dijo: -Sakura-chan, te espero en mi oficina y también espero, que sepas, que aunque en el futuro yo haya formado una familia y la quiera, te seguiré amando a ti por encima de todo.

Sakura se tapó la boca conmovida y le contestó al rubio:

-Juro que lo recordaré y también espero, que cuando me veas formar una familia y parezca feliz, tu serás el chico que conquistó mi corazón a base de trabajo duro y que seguiré amando por siempre jamás.

Naruto miró a Sakura intensamente y con profundo amor. Sakura miraba a Naruto con los ojos brillantes. Y ambos, a la vez, se miraban como queriendo memorizarse todos los gestos de cada uno como si fuera la última vez. Al final, el Uzumaki se giró y dio la espalda a Sakura y en menos de un segundo se encaminó hacia la Torre Hokage sabiendo que dejaba atrás al amor de su vida.

El rubio técnicamente no había pasado de página, pero esos momentos con Sakura-chan y la promesa de volver a verse más seguido, animaba al Uzumaki a continuar su vida con Hinata que aunque no la amaba, la quería. Su mente ya estaba más o menos en paz sabiendo que el amor de su vida lo amaba de vuelta. Cuando llegó a su oficina apuntó en papel que incluía la misión de la Villa Oculta de la Arena el nombre de _"Sakura Haruno"_ y sonrió feliz porque ese proceso se repetiría más veces y eso haría a la Haruno feliz.

La Haruno observaba al Uzumaki dar saltos por los edificios hacía la Torre Hokage con cierta paz. Naruto, le había ofrecido la posibilidad de retomar su antigua vida y aparte ese amor que había recién descubierto era reciproco y eso la hacía tan feliz, que le había animado a continuar su vida con Sasuke de una manera más agradable. Ya no se quedaría quieta en esa casa Uchiha, sino que se movería por el mundo ninja de nuevo haciendo misiones que el Septimo Hokage le encomendaba. Sakura sonrió ante un futuro un poco mejor al que imaginaba al principio de la tarde.

Al final, Sakura y Naruto habían construido un fuerte e increbrantable muro entre ellos, pero aquella tarde ambos aprendieron a convivir con él a pesar de la tristeza que les causaba no estar juntos, porque al fin y al cabo, sabían que ese muro no impedía que ellos supieran que se amarían por encima del muro y todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

He aquí un breve Narusaku que me vino a la mente después del final del manga. El final me indignó bastante, pues que el Narusaku no fuese canon me parecía fatal porque era la pareja más desarrollada durante el manga, para que vengan en los dos últimos capítulos y te hagan ZAS! Y te aparezcan de repente el Sasusaku que durante todo el maga no hacía más que caer en picado y el Naruhina que aunque yo no tenga nada contra Hinata, apareció de repente sin ton ni son. Aparte, Naruto durante todo el maga había demostrado estar loco por Sakura y de repente, te lo encuentras casado y con hijos con Hinata. La chica es dulce, pero lo único que hablaba con Naruto eran todo tartamudeos y desmayos. Lo siento, es la verdad o lo que yo pienso. Espero que con esta opinión no enfade a nadie ni nada por el estilo simplemente quería expresar mi opinión acerca de este fantástico manga.

Espero que este One-shot guste tanto como me a gustado escribirlo a mi. Era la primera vez que había decidido tratar con las personalidades de este manga y espero que para vosotros el resultado haya sido satisfactorio.** No olvidéis dejarme reviews** para saber vuestra opinión y quizá escribir alguna que otra vez acerca de este manga y así.

Se despide,

Nahiaa19


End file.
